La vi, vine y perdí
by Sybloominai
Summary: Genma tiene la magia, nadie sabe cómo actua. Shizune siempre habla de Ebisu y Gai. De alguna forma se juntan y de otra forma se separan. Fic absurdo. POV de muchos personajes olvidados [GemaxShizune]
1. Iwashi

_Volví por más evangelización Shizunezca. Este fic es corto, sin sentido, y consiste en diversos POV de varios personajes contando una historia. Subiré varios caps a la vez porque como son personajes que nadie recuerda y/o importa, no me importa mantener la expectación. Iwashi, Raido, Genma y Shizune formaron un equipo.  
_

* * *

Dedicado a mi hermana fickera y de la realidad, pequeña Ragdoll Physics.

Un poco tarde pero aquí está, en tu escritorio ragdonezco.

* * *

 **La vi, vine y perdí**

* * *

 **#1: Iwashi**

* * *

Mi nombre es Iwashi y odio el pescado. Soy un chunin promedio y probablemente me recordarás—¿cierto?—, como el tipo del video de vigilancia. Estuve años ahí atascado porque a la señorita Anko no se le ocurría qué otro puesto asignarme, ya era malo estar rodeado de puros asesinos ANBU. En fin, logré zafarme de ese lugar cuando fui asignado al equipo de Genma y Raidō, son buenos sujetos. Habían perdido a su tercer miembro a manos de Baki de la Arena hace unos años y varias veces habían intentado suplir su ausencia, pero Genma «tenía más pelotas que cerebro», según las palabras del guardaespaldas, y siempre se iba el tercer miembro femenino.

El día que me presenté como su nuevo integrante no recibí una gran bienvenida como esperaba, no son tipos muy habladores que digamos. Estábamos afuera de la oficina de la señora Tsunade—recién llegada, por cierto—, Genma solo asintió en mutismo y Raidō se rio, como nunca lo había visto. Ambos se veían muy cansados luego de un turno nocturno como vigías en la gran Muralla.

—No es una mujer —habló el quemado con una palmada en el hombro de su amigo y luego se retiró. No entendí a qué era lo que se refería.

Más tarde me invitaron a beber en la taberna que frecuentaban, estaba emocionado con esta especie de bienvenida por lo que usé mi mejor traje. Con la señorita Anko y sus ANBU no había panoramas, no podían beber si no podían sacarse la máscara y descubrir su identidad. Tampoco hablaban mucho. Mis nuevos compañeros no tenían resguardo con sus rostros, pero compartían el mutismo con mis antiguos compañeros.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que son compañeros? —pregunté abriendo la cerveza que tenía enfrente. Raidō no parecía interesado en contestar.

—Desde siempre —dijo Genma—, ya estoy cansado de verle la cara. Ya no puedo zafarme de él porque sabemos una técnica de teletransportación. —No quise preguntar mucho más sobre esa técnica, más tarde supe que les faltaba el tercer miembro para llevarla a cabo apropiadamente. Soy solo un chunin pero realmente quería llenar esa vacante y ganarme el derecho a usar esa técnica.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que este nuevo equipo fuese llamado para completar una misión. Me presenté en la Torre con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, Raidō no parecía feliz de verme, y definitivamente lucía como si mi sonrisa le molestara. Genma llegó tarde, mi superior quemado me había dicho que era impuntual pero no creía que fuese cierto. Los tres esperamos las instrucciones en una sala de reuniones bastante oscura sin cruzar palabras hasta que la puerta se abrió. Shizune apareció vestida de uniforme y con una sonrisa tímida.

—Seré su apoyo médico en esta misión. —Así fue como todo acabó. Sí, no crean que esta es mi historia… Es la historia de cómo Shizune le rompió el corazón a Genma.

¿Cómo empezar? Genma tenía todo lo que podría querer una mujer—le faltaba una barba a mi parecer—, así que solo debía fijar su miraba en una y ocurriría la magia: la chica se arrojaría a sus brazos. Nunca alardeaba, nunca hablaba de compartía sus secretos. Sin embargo, toda magia viene con una maldición y esa era que siempre la chica en cuestión terminaba odiándolo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Si me preguntan a mí, es porque Genma le teme al compromiso. Todo era siempre igual, ellas lo amaban, él las amaba de vuelta y todo terminaba sin previo aviso. Con Shizune fue distinto: como ella se fue tan joven de la aldea, nunca estuvo familiarizada con esa faceta con hormonas de él, me decía mi superior Raidō.

Su interacción no fue evidente en un principio. Al salir de la aldea, yo era el que la acompañaba en todo momento. Era tierna y linda conmigo, gentilmente me respondía todas mis dudas médicas. Su risa me tenía estúpido, todas las chicas que me dirigían la palabra me parecían fascinantes, y más si eran tan suaves como ella. Al momento de completar la misión ya me había decidido a invitarla a salir, no parecía ser de las chicas que le dicen no a un chico solo por tener más rango o los menores que ella—cinco años no son tantos, ¿verdad?—… Pero ocurrió lo impensado: Raidō y Genma fueron derrotados en una emboscada. Fue el final de mi plan de pasar por la tienda Yamanaka por una flor para Shizune.

Al llegar a la aldea, Shizune tuvo que seguir cuidándolos en el hospital. Fui a verla varias veces con la excusa de ver a mis compañeros de equipo. Dejé de verla cuando llegaron el equipo de chicos Genin de Shikamaru, ya no tenía tiempo con tanta gente ingresada. Me pasé los días en los videos de vigilancia como antes, para matar el tiempo y ganar un poco de dinero extra.

Aparentemente fue mientras Genma recibía los cándidos cuidados de Shizune fue cuando decidió conquistarla.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, pequeños querubines.  
_


	2. Raido

_Raidō es el guardia de Sadaime, tiene la mitad de la cara quemada y anillos (?) luego forma equipo con Ino, Ch_ _ **ō** ji y Aoba. _

* * *

**La vi, vine y perdí**

* * *

 **#2: Raidō**

* * *

Genma es un imbécil, lo sé desde que éramos niños. Era un año menor que yo y ya tenía aires de chico malo. Al estar atascado en el equipo de Gai y Ebisu, dos idiotas caricaturescos, hicieron que estuviera serio todo el tiempo. Cuando todos lo pensábamos infeliz, nadie creyó que estaba descubriendo su magia con las chicas. Yo sonreía en ese tiempo, así que solo tenía a una chica interesada en mí, la única que no sonreía, Suzume, la futura maestra de Artes Femeninas en la Academia. Se juntaba con Shizune durante los almuerzos, debido a las proezas de sus compañeros, ella nunca vio a Genma. Luego, se fue con Tsunade en un viaje interminable, por lo que se perdió la mayoría de las conquistas de el solitario hombre con la aguja en la boca.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo una chica en medio de la multitud. Como siempre, Genma había olvidado llamarla luego de prometerle el sol, la luna y las estrellas, aunque todas esas cosas no fuesen de su propiedad. Me aparté de su lado y seguí caminando hacia la Torre como si nada hubiese pasado. Escuché una cachetada y siguieron los gritos del mismo monólogo de siempre, ya que Genma nunca respondía—. Dijiste que era especial, que ibas a llamarme. ¡Te dejé mi número escrito en el brazo! Y si se te borró, ¡sabes dónde vivo!

Seguramente, Genma ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Llegué a tiempo a recibir órdenes, Genma llegó un poco tarde, por su expresión nadie podría imaginar lo que acababa de pasar. Izumo y Kotetsu llegaron a prepararnos para tal día lleno de sorpresas.

—Tenemos nueva Hokage.

Solo significaba una cosa, mi trabajo como guardaespaldas volvía a existir al parecer y Shizune con él. Sé que ambos compartíamos la curiosidad de cómo estaría físicamente esa chica tímida. No nos generó ansiedad, solo curiosidad. Volvimos al trabajo casi con normalidad. Todos hablaban de la nueva jefa, nadie de su subordinada. Que era rubia y voluptuosa, mal carácter y un largo etcétera que seguía involucrando a sus senos. Para el final del día, estábamos todos esperando el evento oficial, todo lo que dijeron de la jefa era cierto, y detrás de ella, pudimos ver un poco a la chica conservadora de antaño, se veía prácticamente igual.

—Raidō, ¿cómo estás? —me saludó como si no hubiesen pasado veinte años sin vernos, finalmente reparó en mi eterno compañero—. ¡Genma! —sinceramente pensé que sería como siempre, ella prestándole toda la atención del mundo para colarse en su cama—. ¿Cómo están Gai y Ebisu?

Fue un golpe en su ego, lo sé, lo pude ver en un invariante semblante. Quizás fue telepatía o que definitivamente nuestras mentes se volvieron colmena. Quizás fue porque jamás en la historia de Genma, alguien recordaba a sus compañeros de equipo antes que a él. Quise reírme, pero me contuve.

—Seguramente se puso nerviosa —dijo Aoba en la taberna. Nadie se creía que Shizune tuviera una fijación desde la infancia por alguno de esos dos tipos—. Genma es demasiado bonito para soportarlo.

Ese mes, Genma no ligó con nadie. Era como si Shizune hubiese lanzado una maldición sobre él. Verla a un lado del Iwashi en una nueva misión como apoyo médico, lo tensó. Pasó gran parte de la misión enfocado en la misión, como si no hubiese una mujer que conquistar.

—Eres muy linda, Shizune —le dijo el chico con menor rango. Arrugué la nariz y lancé un gruñido, me molestaba ver cómo Genma se le aproximaba a la chica del equipo de turno, más aún si era un inexperto como Iwashi. Nadie ahí sabía sacar los testículos de la misión. Shizune actuaba como si no se diera por enterada y le agradeció el gesto. La morena era profesional, así que me agradó y esperaba mantenerla en el grupo. Lo que debía hacerse era deshacerse del chunnin para que no lo arruinara—. No puedo creer que los derrotaran.

Iwashi solía repetir lo mismo una y otra vez cada vez que iba a vernos al Hospital, dañando mi ego cada vez que abría la boca. Sí, nos habían derrotado unos chiquillos, pero no había que recordarlo siempre. Dejó las flores que le trajo a Shizune en la mesita a un lado de la cama de Genma, como no la vio, mintió diciendo que era para nosotros. Le gruñí así que no fue a dármelas a mí.

—¿Cómo están? —dijo Shizune muy tarde en la noche. Había salido de cirugía hace poco y decidido pasar a ver a sus otros pacientes. Reparó en las flores—. Veo que ya vinieron a verlos. Me alegra.

Supe que Genma odió a Iwashi, ahora la mujer era aún más inalcanzable que antes. Después de todo, no era desconocido para mí que a él le gustaba ella, quizás desde la infancia.

Nadie como ella lo ignoraba tanto.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, no ignoren a estos personajes.  
_


	3. Suzume

_Suzume es la profe de Sakura e Ino, tiene gafas y cabello oscuro y ondulado._

* * *

 **La vi, vine y perdí**

* * *

 **#3: Suzume**

* * *

Genma y Shizune jamás debieron besarse. Nunca lo aprobé para ella, ni siquiera cuando éramos niñas y ella se ponía tan nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él que empezaba a ignorarlo, y trataba de enfocarse en Gai o Ebisu, ambos eran demasiado vistosos como para que en cualquier momento comentara alguna estupidez de ambos tratando de sacar a Genma del panorama.

—Olvídalo —le dije en el almuerzo afuera de la Academia cuando éramos niñas y se lo repetí, ahí mismo, ya adultas.

—No te dije nada.

—Sé lo que piensas.

—No pienso en él, tonta. Ya pasó mucho tiempo. Además, Ebisu me acaba de invitar a cenar.

Nunca supe si era verdad esa invitación o era una antigua estrategia, bastante arraigada, para zafar del tema. Solo me parecía bueno que haya sido Ebisu y no Gai, Shizune podía hacerlo mejor que el segundo payaso. Aunque con ella y sus buenos sentimientos, seguramente podría verle el lado bueno a ese rarito.

Quedamos en salir luego de que volviera de su primera misión como apoyo médico, pero el universo confabuló para que no lo lográramos. Recapitulo: el niño Uchiha escapó con los del Sonido, el equipo de Shizune se topó con ellos cuando venían de vuelta, les dieron una paliza a Genma y a Raido, y Shizune vivió en el Hospital los días siguientes. Visité a Raido un día con la esperanza de verla a ella también, pero fue imposible.

—¿Cómo estás, viejo? —le pregunté a mi buen amigo quemado. Él me gruñó, estaba bien—. Me alegra.

Iwashi entró con flores. Los tres lo miramos extrañados, dijo que eran flores para los hombres, pero todos sabíamos que eran para Shizune. Raido lo ahuyentó. Las flores terminaron a un lado de Genma.

—Es extraño —dije apenas se fue.

—Es un buen tipo —murmuró Raido, si a él le caía bien, pues a mí también.

Me levanté para dar por terminada la sesión de visita.

—¿Cuándo sales?

—Esta noche.

—Bien, estaré esperándote.

—Bueno —me respondió el quemado. Iría a afeitarme las piernas para esperarlo.

Entrada la noche, luego de comer y follar, me invitó a la taberna con sus amigos y no vi ningún problema. Nos vestimos y caminamos hacia allá con lentitud. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que vi a Shizune besando a Ebisu. Me quité los anteojos porque al entrar a ese lugar cálido, la humedad del ambiente fresco del exterior se condensó en mis cristales. Volví a ponérmelos y arrugué la nariz. No era Ebisu, era Genma.

Hubiese preferido a Iwashi.

Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que sucedió desde que salieron del Hospital hasta la taberna. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió? ¿Tres horas? Cómo puede ser posible que una historia de ley del hielo y daños de ego de veinte años se solucionen en tres horas.

Miré a Raido y supe que tenía la misma interrogante.

* * *

Gracias, querubines-es.


	4. Aoba

**La vi, vine y perdí**

* * *

 **4#: Aoba**

* * *

Todos queríamos tener esa magia que tenía Genma con las chicas. Usualmente íbamos a la taberna y en lo que yo demoraba en ir y volver por la cerveza, Shiranui ya había ligado. Fuese la camarera, una chica que pasaba por ahí o una ANBU. No era como si él fuese a buscarlas, era como si lo vieran y ellas perdieran la cabeza y quisieran tenerlo.

Ese día vi que Shizune salía del Hospital cansada, se veía triste. Su sonrisa era comparable con la salida del sol en un día nublado, invitaba a sonreír con ella. Así que verla así me sentó mal. Me aproximé a ella con una sonrisa y la saludé.

—¿Cómo estás, Aoba?

—Bien ahora que te vi —dije, ni siquiera lo pensé. No quería que pensara que estaba coqueteando abiertamente con ella, me ponía nervioso si no sabía si le gustaba o no a la chica en cuestión. No tenía la magia de Genma. Sin embargo, ella no pareció afectarse por el comentario, sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho.

—¿Harás algo ahora? —me aventuré, iba a salir de todas formas con los tipos de siempre. Podía invitarla para celebrar que llegó a buen tiempo y salvó a nuestros camaradas. Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo algo de Gai. No oí bien porque justamente unos niños comenzaron a jugar en un parque cercano y me distraje. De todas formas, si dijo algo de Gai no era importante, nadie en su sano juicio sale con él en una cita romántica. Ciertamente, Shizune podía hacerlo mejor. Quién sabe, como ignora a Genma, el resto de la villa tiene una oportunidad con ella. Yo, incluido. Incluso Gai—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la taberna? Te invito una copa.

—Está bien —me dijo, suspiré aliviado, aunque sabía que no tenía nada importante con Gai, una negativa de ella habría nublado mi día.

Nos juntamos en un punto medio entre su casa y la taberna, y la acompañé de cerca. Podía olerla, incluso. Mmm, olía bien. Podía decir que verla era como un día de primavera que se despejaba cuando ella sonreía, haciendo que el sol calentara las mejillas. Le abrí la puerta como un caballero de eso que ya no existen y la dejé pasar. Se tensó cuando llegó a la mesa con Genma, Iwashi y Ebisu. Seguramente porque era la única mujer.

—No te preocupes, Suzume seguramente viene con Raido en un rato —le dije al oído, antes de ir por las bebidas prometidas. Esta noche podría ser el cimiento de un futuro para follar. Sonreí, me fui a la barra a pedir, busqué entre mis pertenencias el dinero en efectivo en mis bolsillos de la chaqueta, además de un paquete de condones fluorescentes abandonados ahí hace tiempo, de cuando la chica del ramen se arrepintió de salir conmigo.

—Ebisu, ¿cómo estás? —escuché que le dijo Shizune al hombre, mientras que Iwashi corría su silla para sentarse a su lado.

Sentí que debía preocuparme. Siempre le hablaba a ese tipo, incluso cuando éramos todos niños.

Cuando volví, Iwashi no estaba, Ebisu tampoco y finalmente Shizune miraba a los ojos a Genma. La ley del hielo terminó, sentí que debía irme y dejar la magia actuar, todos parecíamos imbéciles al lado de Shiranui. Me tomé los dos litros de cerveza que tenía en las manos solo.

Recuerdo que me encontré a Inoichi y le pregunté si había visto algo. Nadie sabe cómo actúa esa magia, es un secreto que todos queremos saber pero que nos da miedo poseer ese conocimiento. Quizás es simple, quizás tonto, quizás yo no era digno.

No volví a ver a Iwashi o a Ebisu en toda la noche. Ellos debían saber algo.

Seguramente es una técnica prohibida.

* * *

 _Clickea review o al siguiente, esto no es una manipulación.  
_


	5. Shizune

**La vi, vine y perdí**

* * *

 **#5: Shizune**

* * *

Veinte años ignorándolo. Se había hecho fácil cuando me fui, evidentemente. No conocí hombres bonitos en todo el viaje, así que hizo fácil olvidarme de los hombres por veinte años. Cada vez que me desvelaba en la noche y añoraba un poco de estabilidad, volvía a pensar en la villa. ¿Y si no me hubiese ido? Quizás no me hubiese convertido en la médico que soy ahora, quizás hubiese dejado todo y me hubiese casado y tenido hijos como mi mamá quería que hiciera. Por ningún motivo quería que siguiera los pasos de mi tío. Y bueno, lo hice, incluso seguí a su novia.

¿Me habría casado? Insistía, aunque siempre que fantaseaba, estaba con Genma como esposo. Sé que era tonto, pero desde niña lo adoraba. Por una estupidez, de hecho. Estaba sentada con él cuando se me cayeron los papeles al suelo por una torpeza mía. No me caía bien o mal en ese entonces, solo me caía. De todas formas, cuando me agaché para recoger mis apuntes, él también lo hizo y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su mirada castaña era linda, y sostuvo la mía hasta que sonreía incómoda. Él me sonrió de vuelta y me dijo que estaba bien, que no me pusiera nerviosa.

Desde entonces, intenté todo lo posible para ignorarlo. Me ponía nerviosa con solo sentirlo cerca.

El sentimiento no cambió luego de veinte años.

Cálmate, me dije, solo es un hombre. Según me han dicho, es el mejor amante de la villa y no hay mujer que no haya caído en sus redes. Me senté frente a él en la taberna, pero mi atención fue directa a Ebisu. Iwashi me rescató luego sentándose a mi lado. Genma era como si los dioses lo hubiesen esculpido a mano, y la edad era el condimento que hacía que ganara en sensualidad.

—Disculpen, iré al baño —dijo Ebisu. Siento que no le caigo bien. Mis palmas sudaron cuando solo dependía de Iwashi para no mirar directamente a esa mirada castaña. Veo que Genma también se incomoda con mi presencia, tiende a ignorarme de la misma forma.

Mi corazón da vuelcos, uno tras otro, porque no soy significante para él.

Veo que Aoba se entretiene hablando con el hombre que lo atendió en la barra. Empiezo a romper una servilleta con las manos temblorosas.

—Shizune, te he querido preguntar algo hace tiempo —dijo Genma. Dejo de respirar, miro de reojo y vi con terror que Iwashi se había ido por una extraña razón.

—¿Dime?

Me sostuvo la mirada un rato, luego se arrepintió.

—Nada. Seguramente es una tontería.

—Seguramente no —le respondí como una persona normal, incluso pude sonreírle. Genma era una persona completamente normal, finalmente, tras veinte largos años, pude bajarlo del unicornio de la genialidad de dónde lo tenía montado. Al verme con una sonrisa, me sonrió de vuelta.

Las personas en la taberna bajaron los decibeles, la música se volvió tenue y una canción empezó a sonar de fondo, dándole una atmósfera distinta a ese lugar.

—¿Dejarás de ignorarme?

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho? —le pregunté extrañada. Qué hipócrita soy.

—Sí lo haces —me respondió riéndose, por primera vez en mi vida lo había visto tan relajado y, por mi parte, también lo estaba.

—Qué no.

Me invitó una copa, ya que Aoba desapareció de la misma forma que hicieron los demás. Se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a hablar de todo lo que había pasado en veinte años. Desde que nos hablamos cuando se me cayeron los papeles en la Academia hasta ese día. No parecía que tuviéramos tantas anécdotas.

—Cuando te fuiste, te extrañé. Siempre pensé que acabaríamos siendo del mismo equipo. Tuve que esperar veinte años, pero parece que no estuve tan equivocado.

Nos terminamos besando ese día.

* * *

 _Es tu oportunidad de hacerte presente, la primera oleada de caps ha finalizado. Espero no tomar de rehén esta historia por mucho tiempo.  
_


	6. Gai

_Juro que es el cap más imbécil que pude conjurar.  
_

* * *

 **La vi, vine y vencí.**

* * *

 **#6: Gai**

* * *

Alguien dijo que Shizune estaba enamorada de mí. En realidad, fue ella misma quien lo hizo. Fue cuando iba al Hospital a ver a mis estudiantes y la vi hablando de mí con Aoba. Sonreí con galantería y me aproximé. Había dicho que saldría conmigo esa noche, aunque yo no tenía idea. Fue entonces que Aoba, a pesar de haber oído que esta hermosa doncella saldría conmigo, se rehusó al destino que compartía con la médico y la invitó galantemente a salir.

Pobre de ella, tiene el corazón puro como el mío, así que no fue capaz de romperle el corazón ahí mismo y tuvo que decirle que sí. Escuché atentamente el lugar y la hora del encuentro, y planeé mi estrategia amorosa con mucho entusiasmo. Después de todo, era otra prueba que la vida había puesto en mi camino.

Llegué tres horas antes del encuentro a la taberna y estudié el campo de batalla. Hablé con el buen señor que atendía, no quiso responder mis preguntas de forma detallada, solo lo hacía con monosílabos o vagamente.

—Escucha, no sé quién eres tú, ni Shizune ni Aoba. Aquí vienen miles de personas diariamente.

—Muchas gracias, has sido de gran ayuda —dije optimista—. Esta será la primera velada romántica entre ella y yo, la primera de muchas. Buen señor, ¿puede decirme cómo puedo dar una atmósfera romántica en este bonito lugar?

—No.

—Gracias, buen señor.

Nada iba a derrotarme en mi misión.

—Oye, Gai —dijo alguien, me di vuelta y encontré al equipo de Shikaku compartiendo unas cuantas copas a las siete de la tarde. Parecía que llevaban mucho rato allá, contando el contenido de botellas en la mesa. Sonreí, no soy quien para juzgar. Me acerqué hiperactivo—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tendré una cita hoy en exactamente dos horas y siete minutos.

—¿Quién es la afortunada? —rió Inoichi. Qué buenas vibras recibía. Fui a sentarme con ellos, Shikaku gruñó enojado, seguramente porque tuve que buscar otra silla.

—Shizune.

—¿La asistente de Tsunade?

—La misma —le respondí. Los demás rieron, me quedé con ellos sin objeción por parte de los comensales y les conté todas las proezas que he hecho durante la semana sin parar.

—Oye, Gai, parece que tu cita se equivocó de hombre —indicó Inoichi. Sabía que venía con Aoba, lo que no sabía era que la cita se extendía a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo Genma y Ebisu, y un chico que jamás había visto en mi vida. Estaba bien, desaparecería a mi competencia uno a uno.

Ebisu fue al baño, lo asalté por sorpresa cuando estaba saliendo de los inodoros. Esperé a que se lavara las manos y lo reté a un duelo.

—No, Gai. —Lo vencí, fui donde el chiquillo; le toqué el hombro tan rápido como un ratón y me lo llevé al callejón. Lo vencí. Volví a la taberna, le hice un giño a Shikaku para que pusiera unas monedas en el antiguo aparato musical en un rincón de la taberna e Inoichi entre risas hizo que todos se adormecieran. Choza atenuó las luces. Era el turno de desaparecer a Genma en singular batalla.

Todo terminó cuando me volteé y Genma besaba a mi doncella prometida.

* * *

 _Me declaro fan de esta historia  
_


	7. Shikaku

_Ya, ok, aquí dejo el fic por el momento, debo parar jajaja_

* * *

 **La vi, vine y perdí**

* * *

 **#7: Shikaku**

* * *

Sabía que llamar la atención de Gai había sido una muy mala idea. Inoichi se volvía imbécil cuando bebía. En fin, nos explicó una historia absurda de que el amor de su vida era la asistente plana de Tsunade, que desde la infancia siempre le habló y prestó atención; aunque suene difícil de creer. Que las estrellas habían conspirado para que su amor renaciera entre las cenizas y que, finalmente, se casarían y nos invitaría a los tres a participar codo a codo en los preparativos.

—No, Gai. Casarse es lo peor que puedes hacer —le dije, pero él no me escuchó. Prefería atender al optimismo de Inoichi y Choza. Ellos estaban encantados por los disparates que estaba diciendo. Yo solo quería relajarme en lo que quedaba del día antes de reunirme con la gruñona de mi esposa.

—Este es el plan —dijo entonces, puse lo ojos en blanco. Inoichi se ofreció para ir más allá de poner música de mierda y apagar las luces, y usó sus técnicas especiales para callar a la gente. Ni siquiera lo hace por nosotros, maldito rubio de mierda—. ¿Me copian?

—Claro que sí, compañero.

—Que no —dije yo. Choza me miró largamente, con su típica sonrisa.

—Vamos, será divertido.

Acepto que sí lo fue. Empecé a reírme cuando vi a la asistente entrar con Aoba, a simple vista se notaba que el tipo babeaba por ella, no sé por qué había tanto alboroto para una mujer alta y delgada, sin tetas y cabello tan corto. El chico de la barba como la mía que no conocía ni Dios se le acercó con la misma baba que el primero, pero ella estaba loca por Genma, como todas mujeres normales y simplonas.

—Ella se quedará con Genma —dije.

—Confía en Gai un poco, ¿sí? —me dijo Choza. Sonreí.

—Apuesto la ronda completa de cerveza que ella se va con Genma.

—No hay que ser estratega para saberlo, Shikaku. No trates de engañarnos —soltó Inoichi. Gruñí, escuché estupideces por más de dos horas y no sacaría dividendos de esto—, anda y espera con un par de monedas. Acuérdate que debes poner música.

Gai desapareció a sus contrincantes. Puse las monedas, Choza atenuó la luz y el rubio adormeció a la gente. Vi que Aoba se desplomó en una silla dormido, no entenderá nada luego. Puse las monedas y vi que gente entraba en la taberna. Suzume y Raido, sus rostros denotaban sorpresa. Genma y Shizune estaban besándose.

Apuesto cualquier cosa que Inoichi manipuló más de lo necesario la situación.

Me puse a reír, la magia de Shiranui no debía ser tan rápida, pero sí fue rápido destrozar a Gai.

Al final, sí fue entretenido.


End file.
